omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrix Lebeau
Character Synopsis Beatrix LeBeau is the name of the Rancher that players control during the course of the game. Beatrix is the new owner of The Ranch, which was previously owned and left into disrepair by Hobson. It is mentioned that Beatrix once owned a shop, which is where Casey adopted their cactus from. The context of the StarMail suggests that the shop had been closed for some time. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B '''physically. '''Varies '''up to '''2-C '''via Plorts & Vacpack '''Verse: Slime Rancher Name: Beatrix LeBeau Gender: Female Age: Unknown, however it's implied she is early 20s Classification: Rancher, Owner of The Slime Ranch Special Abilities: None as she's a normal human. Through Vacpack, she is granted Flight, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Hacking, Technological Manipulation (In the form of nano-storage cell technology), Barrier Creation (Can create casings that seals plorks and protects slims from devouring other plorks), Non-Physical Interaction, Void Manipulation (Can interact with Quantum Slimes, who are nonexistent beings). With Plorys, Beatrix has abilities such as Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fusionism, Duplication, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation. Empathic Manipulation with Taming Bell. Summoning through Gordo Snare. Teleportation through Warp Tech. Healing through Med Stations Destructive Ability: Human Level '(Simply is a normal human being with no specific powers). '''Varies '''up to '''Multi-Universe Level '''through Plorts & The Vacpack (Capable of collecting numerous plorts, of which she can infuse in her technology to empower herself. Some of the plorts she has includes Mosaic plorts, of which could cause devestating solar anomalies. In addition, Beatrix is capable of utilizing Quantum Plorts, which are stated to be powerful enough to merge realities together as one and are smaller aspects of The Quantum Slime's power) 'Speed: Average Human 'with '''Immeasurable '''attack speed (The Vacpack can interact with The Quantum Slime, who is beyond Linear Time and Causality. By virtue of being powered of Quantum Plorts, her attacks should have a similar speed and nature to Quantum Slime) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown 'phyisically. '''Class 5 '''through Technology 'Striking Ability: Human Class. Varies 'up to '''Multi-Universal '''with Vacpack and certain plorts such as Quantum Plorts (of which can merge universes together and holds a fraction of the power contained in a Quantum Slime) 'Durability: Human Level '(As durable as a normal human, as she's merely a mortal). Her defenses allow her to tank '''Multi-Universal '''attacks (Which can also several being harmed by an agitated Quantum Slime), in addition to her plort casing (Which can protect plorts from being absorbed by even the most powerful of Plorts) 'Stamina: Average. Higher 'through Vacpack, which increases her endurance 'Range: Extended Melee Range 'to '''Tens of meters '''through Vacpack. '''Multi-Universal '''via Quantum Plorts 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Beatrix is a specialized researcher in Slime Science and by virtue of being considered smart enough to be a Scientist, she should be relatively smarter than your average human. Capable of handling, repairing and creating complex machines that are beyond the grasp of common civilization) '''Weaknesses: Has human weaknesses. Her Vacpack runs on a limited capacity of energy (Although, she could potentially make it infinite through Quantum Plorts). Once her defenses and health packs are drained, she's rendered vulnerable to the weaknesses of an average human Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Vacpack :' The tool that Beatrix LeBeau utilises throughout the course of the game, and is the main method of interaction with the world. It is used to suck up and shoot out items, which consist of Food, Slimes, Plorts or Slime Science Resources. However the vacpack can't store certain items. *'Plorts : '''A product of slimes that they produce when they are fed with food, or occasionally obtained as a reward from the Range Exchange. Once The Lab is unlocked, they can also be deposited into the Refinery to create Slime Science Gadgets. '''Gadgets' *'Warp Tech:' A class of gadget utilised in Slime Science for instant transportation, and due to this is among the most useful class of gadgets in her arsenal *'Drones: '''A player-created Utility gadget crafted at the fabricator at The Lab. Unlike most other utilities, placing it down does not require a two minute installation cooldown before it can be used and can be placed anywear in a battlefield *'Med Station: A device that is capable of rapidly restoring player Health in exchange for Energy *'Taming Bell: '''An item that is capable of pacifying opponents upon being heard. In-game, it can pacify slimes and prevent them from becoming agitated *'Gordo Snare: '''A beacon that can spawn in Gordo Slimes to aid in Beatrix combat Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Slime Rancher Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Technology Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Hackers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Benders Category:Void Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2